The Duties of the American Dragon
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: After Jake and Grandpa head to Mount Everest to do a mandatory mission, Jake falls ill and is brought to the hospital. He can not do any dragon duties for a while, so Trixie and Spud take over. Can they handle the duties of the American Dragon? Finished!
1. The Important Message

Chapter 1 – The Important Message

Comments from the author: Well, here's the first chapter. More are to be added soon since I am working on new chapters for my other fan fics. In case you would like to know, I am the author of one ofthe recent AD:JLfan fics called, "Still Friends?"I am also working on new stories, which are now in the process of getting additional events. Well, let's see how you feel about the first chapter.

It was normal day in New York City. Especially for Jake Long and his family. They were having a picnic in Central Park.

"Alright mom. I'm finished." Haley said, sipping the last of orange juice. "Yeah, me too." Jake said.

"Good. Now that you're done, you two can stroll around the park, but don't wander off too far." Their mom ordered.

"Okay mom." The two said at the same time. Both separated from each other and went to different places. Haley went to the reservoir and Jake went to the zoo.

After an hour of strolling, it was time to head home. The family boarded the car and headed home.

When they arrived, they saw Grandpa and Fu Dog standing on the steps. The family unloaded and Jake was the first to come up to them.

"You are just in time, young one." Grandpa said. "In time for what?" Jake asked, confused. "I will tell you as soon as we go to the shop." Grandpa replied. "Can I go, mom?" Jake asked. "Alright." She said. The three headed off to the shop. 'Why does Jake always get to do the important duties but not me?' Haley asked herself.

When Grandpa, Fu Dog, and Jake arrived at the shop, they sat down on a couch,

"So what's the 911, 'G?" Jake asked. "There was a message from the Dragon Council." Grandpa replied. "We are going to fly to Mount Everest to body guard an abominable snowman." He continued. 'How far is this Mount Everest?" Jake asked.

"I am afraid that it is very far, young one. So start packing tonight." Grandpa replied. "But do not worry. We will only be away for a few days." He said.

"Alright Gramps." Jake said. So then, the three headed back to Jake's house.

That night, Jake started packing his luggage. 'I only need one.' Jake thought. He packed his most comfortable clothes and closed his bag.


	2. Mount Everest

Chapter 2 – Mount Everest

Comments from the author: Second chapter is now up! The third will be put up soon, so hold your horses. Note: During the battle, neither Jake nor Rose know about each other's identities. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

That night, Jake, Grandpa, and Fu Dog went to the airport. Jake carried his and Fu Dog's luggage. Grandpa carried his own.

When the plane arrived at the New York City International Airport, the three boarded the plane. It was a private plane, actually. Councilor Chang paid for the expenses and bills.

"Sweet." Jake said, lying on a bed. "Get some rest, young one. We are on full guard tomorrow, so we need a good night's rest if we want the abominable snowman to be safe from harm.

Jake yawned. "You got that right." He said, drowsily. Jake was fast asleep after a few minutes.

After long hours of the flight, the plane landed on the top of the mountain. It was freezing cold and it was time to start guarding the abominable snowman.

Jake and Grandpa went outside the plane. It was like a strong blizzard outside.

The two dragons started searching or the creature.

"Yo, Gramps, I found it!" Jake said, pointing to the abominable snowman.

"Excellent work, young one.' Grandpa said, slightly impressed.

Suddenly, the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl arrive at the top of the mountain.

"Dragons! I should've known that you'd be here to foil our plan!" The Huntsmaster said. Huntsgirl took a glare at Jake, but he didn't notice.

The battle was on. Huntgirl fought Jake and Huntsmaster fought Grandpa.

Jake and Grandpa, fortunately, managed to defeat the Huntsclan and ship the abominable snowman to the Isle of Draco.

"Another mission well done, young dragon." Grandpa said.

"Thanks Grandpa." Jake replied.

The two boarded the plane and Fu Dog was still asleep on a bed.

Fu Dog suddenly woke up. "Huh? What did I miss?' he yawned.

Jake and Grandpa exchanged a glance then sat down.


	3. Not Feeling Well?

Chapter 3 – Not Feeling Well?

Comments from the author: The third chapter is finally up! Hope you are all enjoying the story. Just so you know, I added three chapters in one day because I will be gone for two days. For now, there are three chapters so far.

The plane arrived at New York City International Airport at nightfall.

Jake was drowsy as he carried his and Fu Dog's luggage, which were barely used.

When they arrived at the Long residence, Jake immediately went to the couch and fell asleep. He didn't say a word before he nodded off. His mom seemed to be the only one to have noticed that.

"Um, Grandpa? Did Jake have a long day?" She asked, worried. "Actually, no. He slept the entire time when we were at the plane." Grandpa replied.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that Jake's ill." She stated. Grandpa considered this and both decided to take his temperature.

Grandpa shook Jake so he can wake up. "What? Is it morning already?" Jake asked, sleepily. "Nope. It's still night time." Haley said, sitting next to him.

"We just need to take your temperature, Jake." His mom replied. "Fine." Jake said, sitting up. His mom got out a thermometer and stuck it on Jake's mouth.

After at least four minutes, his mom took out the thermometer and read it.

"One hundred six degrees!" She said, shocked. "Wow, that's high." Jake's dad said, coming inside the living room. Jake was on the couch asleep again.

"I think he has a high fever." She said. "I guess we better call the doctor." Jake's dad said, worried.

Jake's dad called the family doctor and Jake's mom got him a cold compress. Jake moaned, still sleepy.

"The doctor is bringing an ambulance to the residence. He needs to be cared for in the hospital for a few days." Jake's dad said, after he hung up.

Jake, still sleepy, lied on the couch. When the ambulance arrived, Jake was brought inside. The nurses inside tried to keep him awake and gave him another cold compress.

The rest of the family followed behind in the car.


	4. At the Hospital

Chapter 4 – At the Hospital

Comments from the author: New chapter. Things are not going good for Jake on this chapter. You'll see what happens next. Well, here's chapter four:

The ambulance arrived at the New York City Hospital. Jake was brought to the emergency room. As usual, he was still sleepy. He was awake, though. The nurses gave Jake extensive care.

When the family arrived, they stayed in the waiting room.

After a few minutes, the nurse went outside of the emergency room. "Are you the parents of Jake Long?" The woman asked. "Yes, we are." Jake's mom replied. "Is Jake going to be alright?" Jake's dad asked, solemnly.

"Yes. Your son will be alright. He just has a case of streptococcal sore throat." The nurse replied. The two let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. We thought he was seriously ill." Jake's mom said. Jake's dad nodded, agreeing.

"Since the doctors have finished running the tests, he is now assigned a room." The nurse said. "He is in room 427." She continued.

"Thank you, nurse." Grandpa said, catching up to the family

The four then headed to room 427 to visit Jake.

When Grandpa opened the door, they saw Jake on a hospital bed. Again, he was asleep. His room was neat and he was alone. The television was off and the remote was next to him.

"Jake, honey. It's us." Jake's mom said, shaking Jake. He moaned, opening his eyes.

"Hi mom." Jake said, waving slightly. She put her hand on Jake's forehead. He was still hot.

Suddenly, a nurse came inside Jake's room and gave him a cold compress. Jake felt a little better.

The nurse ordered Jake to take penicillin in order to feel better. He almost gagged after taking it.

Jake started not to mind the icky taste of penicillin and went back to sleep. The nurse left his room.

"I think we should go. Let's not bother Jake while he's trying to rest." Jake's dad suggested. The others considered this and left Jake's hospital room.


	5. Trixie and Spud Pay a Visit

Chapter 5 – Trixie and Spud Pay a Visit

Comments from the author: New chapter! There are a few reviews so far, but that's a start. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for the first few reviews.

I'll also try to finish my other story. I just enjoy working on this one too.

That night, the long family went home. It was a pretty silent night. They all knew Jake was in the hospital. It was really good that he wasn't in any real danger.

In the morning, it started out with a ring from the doorbell.

Jake's mom answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Long. We were wondering if Jake was home." Trixie said. "Oh, you want Jake." Jake's mom said. "I'm afraid that he's in the hospital for a moment.

They both gasped. "Is something wrong with Jake!" Spud asked, concerned.

"Yes, but not really serious. He just has a bad case of strep throat." Jake's mom said.

"Is there any way we can visit Jake?" Spud asked, starting to tear up. "Fortunately, yes. You can go to the New York City Hospital. He's in room 427." She replied.

"Thanks Jake's mom." Spud said, clearly hugging her. Trixie and Spud headed for the hospital.

When the two arrived, they headed for Jake's room. "Room 427." Trixie read. "This must be it." She said. Spud opened the door.

"Hey Jake!" Trixie greeted. Jake moaned. "Hi guys." He replied, sleepily. Spud gasped.

"Are you dying? Is everything okay? How did you get sick?" Spud asked, frantically. "Spud, please. I'm okay. I'm just not feeling well." Jake replied.

"How did you get sick?' Trixie asked again. "Well, I don't know. Maybe it was when I was doing a mission on the top of Mount Everest." Jake replied.

Suddenly, a nurse went inside his room. "Um, can you two leave the room for a moment?" She asked. "Of course." Trixie said, grabbing Spud.

The nurse told Jake to take more penicillin. This time, he gagged. The nurse took his temperature. "One hundred eleven. Your fever getting higher then I thought." She told him. He just moaned, and he went back to sleep.

When the nurse got out of the room, she told the two that Jake needed rest. So Trixie and Spud left the hospital. Both were still concerned.


	6. Rose Comes to Visit

Chapter 6 – Rose Comes to Visit

Comments from the author: New chapter! To answer a few of your questions, Jake can survive his very high fever because of his dragon powers. I'll add more to the story and see what you think. Nothing really fatal will happen to Jake like a sudden death. That's too fatal… Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

That day, Trixie and Spud headed to home. Suddenly, they bumped into someone. It was Rose!

"Hey guys." Rose greeted. "I was just on my way to Jake's house. I want to ask him something." She continued. "Oh, Jake is in the hospital." Trixie said.

Rose gasped. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Oh, he just has a really bad fever." Spud said. "Is there a way I can maybe visit him?" Rose asked.

"Of course! You can go to the New York City Hospital and visit him." Trixie said. "Jake's room number is 427." Spud added.

"Thanks." Rose said. She rushed to the hospital.

When she arrived at the hospital she went to room 427 to see Jake. Rose opened the door.

"Jake?" Rose asked seeing if Jake was really there. "Hey Rose. What's up?" He asked, smiling at her.

"What happened? How did you end up at the hospital?" Rose asked. "Frankly, I don't know." Jake replied. "Well, I came here to visit you." She said. "Jake smiled. "Thanks."

The two talked endlessly for the next hour. Suddenly, Rose's pager beeped.

"What was that?' Jake asked. "Oh, that was my pager. My uncle wants me home." Rose replied. "See you Rose. Thanks for visiting me." Jake said.

"Your welcome. I might swing by later if I have time." Rose said. Jake smiled.

After Rose had left, there was silence…


	7. The Big Issue

Chapter 7 – A Big Issue

Comments from the author: New chapter! The last one might have been pretty short. Sorry if I make my chapters short… At the moment, I am having a case of writer's block on the other stories, which I plan to publish soon. I also hope I can finish this story without having writer's block. To see my upcoming stories, check my profile. Here's the next chapter:

After Rose had left the hospital to back home, Jake felt alone again. Suddenly, the door opened. It was grandpa!

"Hey gramps. What are you doing here?" Jake asked. "Young one, I am needing to tell you that the abominable snowman has been captured by the Huntsman while being shipped to the Isle of Draco.

"Man, that Huntspunk don't quit don't he?" Jake said, surprised. "Well, how will we beat that punk?" He asked.

"I am afraid that you can not complete this mission because you are sick." Grandpa replied. "Say what? Of course I can complete this mission." Jake said.

"Dragon up." Jake said. He tried to morph to his dragon form, but remained a human. He continuously tried, but couldn't. Jake got confused.

"That is why you can not complete mission. You can not morph into dragon form when you are sick.' Grandpa stated. "Oh." Jake realized.

"But who will take over?' Jake asked. "That is one issue that I needed to bring up." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry Gramps. I know just to person or people who can take over." Jake said.

Grandpa was curious to see who would take over.


	8. The New Sidekicks

Chapter 8 – The New Sidekicks

Comments from the author: Well, no one sent any suggestions for anything to add to my story, but that's okay. I got chapter eight for you. I changed the name of the chapter and also note that Trixie and Spud already know about Jake's secret identity in this story. It took me days to think, but I finally thought of an event. You'll find out later on in the story on how Trixie and Spud will do and succeed the mission. Anyways, here's your eighth chapter:

Jake got out his cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang on the other line. "Hello, who is this?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hey Mrs. Carter, it's Jake. Is Trixie home?" Jake asked. "Oh sure. She's just upstairs." She replied. Mrs. Carter gently put the phone down and called Trixie.

"Trixie! Your friend, Jake is on the other line!" she yelled to Trixie. "Okay! Thanks mom!" Trixie yelled back. She then headed downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Jakey. What's up?" Trixie asked. "Well, I need your help." Jake said. "Oh, and can you bring Spud with you too?" He asked. "Sure thing, Jakey. I'll be there in a jiffy." Trixie said. They both hung up.

"Who did you call?" Grandpa asked. "You'll see Gramps." Jake said.

When Trixie and Spud arrived at the hospital, they greeted Jake. "Gramps, meet Trixie and Spud." Jake said, pointing to them.

"Your friends? How can they benefit from this mission?" Grandpa asked. "Don't worry about a thing Gramps. Trixie and Spud will make great sidekicks." Jake said.

"As you wish, young one." Grandpa said. He then looked at Trixie and Spud.

"Young ones, since you both know that Jake is sick, then you also know that he can not do any dragon duties." Grandpa stated. "Yeah." They both chorused in.

"Okay. To proceed with the mission, then come to the shop tomorrow before sunset." Grandpa ordered. The two nodded. They were pleased to be sidekicks for an important mission.


	9. Trixie and Spud's First Mission

Chapter 9 – Trixie and Spud's First Mission

Comments from the author: Here we go, chapter nine! I knew that I told you on my last chapter that I changed the name of the chapter. Now, the name of this chapter is the same from last time. He he… Anyways, here's your next chapter.

Trixie and Spud then waved goodbye to Jake, eager to start the mission. Grandpa also bid goodbye to Jake and went home. He was hoping that Jake was right about Trixie and Spud being his new sidekicks.

Jake was alone in his room again. The nurse then went to room to take more tests and give him his penicillin and antibiotics. Jake didn't like it but if it was the only way to feel better, then he'll take the risk.

Later that night…

Jake was now asleep in his hospital bed. The nurse was taking his temperature. "Hmm, it seems that he's getting better. He's down to a hundred two." She said, after three minutes.

"Not bad, but not good either. We need to find a way to lower his temperature." The other nurse said. "Good point." The nurse said. The both left the room, leaving Jake to rest.

The next day…

Trixie and Spud walked to Grandpa's shop. "Very good. You two have made it just in time." Grandpa said, opening the door. The two smiled and went inside.

"Okay, here's what we do." Grandpa said. He explained how the mission would go. Trixie and Spud paid close attention.

After the mission was explained and everything was clear and ready, Trixie, Spud, and Grandpa headed off to the Huntslair.

At the Huntslair…

Spud and Trixie followed behind Fu Dog and Grandpa. The Huntsclan was surrounding the tied up abominable snowman. It didn't take long for the Huntsman to spot the four.

"Hmm, I'm surprised. There's no American Dragon." The Huntsman chuckled. Huntgirl was just glaring at Trixie and Spud. 'They're actually pretty familiar.' She thought to herself. She then forgot about it and pointed her staff at Trixie and Spud.

It was a fortunate defeat for the four. They managed to defeat the Huntsclan and ship the abominable snowman to the Isle of Draco in person.

Trixie and Spud were exhausted, but decided to go to the hospital to tell Jake the good news before they rest.

The three then headed to the hospital, leaving Fu Dog behind to play cards with his friends.


	10. Spud Tells Jake the Good News

Chapter 10 – Spud Tells Jake the Good News

Comments from the author: The tenth chapter is up! I know that the resolution was put up too soon, but there will be two more chapters until this is done. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

When Trixie, Spud, and Grandpa arrived at the hospital, they went inside Jake's room.

Spud had just finished telling Jake about how they beat the Huntsclan. "And then… Pow! We punched Huntgirl and knocked her out. And then the Huntclan gave up. So we got the abominable snowman and went to that place that I forgot." He said. "It's the Isle of Draco." Jake said to Spud.

"Well, I never knew that doing dragon duties turn out to be exhausting." Trixie said. "Of course it is. That's why I always come home everyday, exhausted." Jake said.

"Well, what we do know now is how exhausting doing dragon duties are." Spud said. He yawned. "Speaking of exhausting, I'm going to go home. I need some sleep." He said. "Yeah, I'm going home too. Well, see you Jake." Trixie said.

"Bye guys!" Jake waved. After the two had left, Jake turned on the TV. Grandpa told him that he underestimated his friends. Jake nodded and continued watching TV. Grandpa waved goodbye and left his room.

While Jake was watching TV, a nurse came in and gave him more penicillin. "I just don't understand why something yucky can be such a good cure." Jake told the nurse, after taking his nasty penicillin.

"That is quite a mystery, even today." The nurse replied. Jake smiled and said, "Thanks." The nurse smiled and left the room.

The nurse then came back with a tray. "It's time for lunch, Jake." She said. "Okay." Jake said, taking the tray. He ate his lunch and continued watching TV.

After lunch, Jake had to take more antibiotics. Just afterwards, it got quiet. Jake then decided to go to sleep for while. He did so and was asleep instantly.


	11. More Good News

Chapter 11 – More Good News

Comments from the author: Here's chapter eleven for you. I know this might not be my best fan fic, because I'm not getting a lot of reviews. Anyways, it's okay I just want to get this story out of the way, so here's chapter eleven for you. There's only one chapter to go.

Jake was asleep for the past few hours until Trixie and Spud came inside his room again. "Hey Jakey!" Trixie greeted. Jake was astonished and fell off his bed. "Whoa!" he said, falling off.

"Oops. My bad." Trixie said. "It's okay, Trixie." Jake said, getting up. He climbed on his bed again. "So, what are doing here?" Jake asked, as soon as he calmed down. "Oh, we just came here to visit you again. We already got our sleep." Trixie replied.

"Yeah, I guess I did too." Jake yawned. He was already wide-awake after he fell off his bed. "Well, what do you want to talk about, Jake?" Spud asked, bored. "Frankly, I don't know _what_ to talk about." Jake replied.

Suddenly, a nurse went inside Jake's room and asked them to leave the room for a little while. She did a few tests. Jake was bored while she was taking the tests, but the nurse didn't notice.

The nurse smiled and left the room. "You two can go inside now." She told Trixie and Spud. They both nodded and went back inside Jake's room.

"So, what did she do?" Trixie asked Jake. "Ah, nothing. Pretty boring tests…" Jake replied.

The three then started talking endlessly.

Meanwhile, the nurse was at the phone. The phone rang at the Long residence. Jake's mom answered the phone. "Hello?" She answered. "Hello. This is the nurse from the New York city Hospital. I am here to tell you very good news." The nurse said.

"What is it?" Jake's mom asked, anxiously. "I'm happy to say that Jake's fever has gone done. He just needs to stay for one more day so he will feel fine when he goes back home." The nurse said.

"Oh, thank you." Jake's mom said, with joy. They then both hung up.

"Who was that?" His dad asked. "It's the nurse from the hospital. Jake is going to be able to go back home tomorrow." Jake's mom said in relief. "Well, thank golly for our son." His dad said.

They both were happy about this and decided to make a surprise for him. They both agreed and worked on a 'welcome home' party.

They both went to work. Jake's mom and dad were really relieved that day.


	12. Jake Gets Released from the Hospital

Chapter 12 – Jake Gets Released from the Hospital

Comments from the author: Well, here you go, your last chapter. I can tell that I didn't make this my best fan fic, but since this is the last chapter, then I would to thank some reviewers. Anyways, here's your last chapter then your author's note is left.

The next day…

Jake's room is now vacant. It's neat and tidy. He was happy that he was now being released from the hospital. Jake then walked home, wishing he had his skateboard.

When Jake got to his house, he opened the door. "Surprise!" the family yelled. Jake was surprised all right. He didn't expect a welcome home party from the family.

They then enjoyed Jake's company, now that he was home from the hospital. He was very welcomed and everyone noticed that he was home.

Later that afternoon…

Jake thanked his family for the warm welcome home and went to the skate park to find Trixie and Spud.

"Hey Jakey. It's nice to see that you're okay." Trixie greeted. "Yeah, I have to agree. Staying in the hospital was pretty boring." Jake replied with a grin.

The two just spent almost the entire afternoon riding their skateboards at the skate park. Trixie and Spud both enjoyed this time with Jake since he was in the hospital for a couple of weeks.

At around five o' clock in the afternoon…

Jake bid goodbye to Trixie and Spud then went inside his house. No sooner did the family greet Jake. Jake thanked them once again. He enjoyed being home again…

♥THE END♥


End file.
